xXBadBoysXx
by XxHardcore-RockerxX
Summary: Seifer is back at Garden and nobody seems to happy. What happens when missiles are heading for Garden and the only way to figure out who did this is to send Seifer Zell and Rinoa on a mission that will unravel the greatest evil of their time.


**  
xXBad-BoysXx**  
  
**Summery: Seifer is back at Garden and nobody seems to happy. What happens when missiles are heading for Garden and the only way to figure out who did this is to send Seifer Zell and Rinoa on a mission that will unravel the greatest evil of their time.**  
  
**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the situations I put the characters in, squaresoft owns the rest.**  
  
**Note: This fanfic is mostly going to be an adventure but later on there will be a Seifer/Rinoa/Zell love triangle going on. This story will be in Seifer, Zell, and Rinoa's POV.**  


  


* * *

  
  


** Seifer's POV**  


  
  
_"You don't want to do this Seifer!" Squall yelled and I just glared at him. "Now that's where you're wrong commander!" I growled, tightening my grip around chicken-wuss. "Just kill the damn bastard... Squall!" Zell muffled loosing air with every passing second. "Shut your mouth you damn chicken!" I was holding my gunblade up to the shorter man's throat. "Let him go!" Rinoa screamed pointing her blaster edge at my head. "Why don't you just stay out of this lover?" I sneered and she turned red with anger. "I'm the one you want so just let Zell go." Squall said extending his gunblade. "Let's finish this once and for all!"(He actually makes sense...) _ _"Very well..." I released Zell, throwing him atop of Rinoa also slicing his throat in the process. They both stayed on the ground and I looked up at Squall. "Now it's just you and me." I said with an evil grin plastered on my face.  
__   
He ran towards me and our blades clashed together, making sparks fly. I swing at his head but he ducks and takes the earth out from under me. I bashed my head against the rocks and let out a groan. Squall brings his gunblade down missing me just as I roll out of the way. "Too slow like always." I say getting off the ground and letting my gunblade fly through the air. My blade seeps into his back and through the other side. I pull it out swiftly blood spurting from his body and my blade covered in his blood. Squall falls to his knees and looks at me with his lifeless eyes; his face is growing pale. It started to storm hard, the rain soaking my hair.  
  
He opens his mouth and blood dribbles down his chin. "...You...cough...win..." Squall hit the ground dead and then a strange feeling came over me. I looked down at my gloved hands and saw blood everywhere...his blood. "...What have I done...?" It was the worst feeling in the world like I was sick. "What's happening to me!" I yelled, unthinkable pain surged through out my body. I fell to the ground next to Squall's lifeless body. "Somebody help!" Then a lightning bolt shot through the air, making the scene unbelievably bright._   
  
  
  
"No I didn't mean to!" I yelled shaking in my sleep. "Please forgive me Squall..." I woke in a cold sweat and my heart pounding hard against my chest. I looked down at my hands in an instant, there was no blood. I no longer wore gloves; I didn't find the use for them anymore. _(...It was just a dream...)_ It felt so real to be a dream though it was all so vivid. I checked my watch_ (2:00 AM that's just great about another 3 hours...)_ There was a hobo in the corner looking at me strangely. "You alright son?" The old man asked. "Yes sir I just had a nightmare." I answered looking down, playing with my thumbs. "I used to get those all the time now I just take these." He held up a pack of sleeping pills.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" The hobo scratched his head. "Can't say that I do. _(Thank God...finally a person who doesn't know!)_ He looked at me for a while and at his sleeping pills. "Why don't you take them?" The man said and threw the pills toward me. I caught them and shook my head "No I couldn't possibly..." "Go on it looks like you need 'em a lot more than I do." I put them into my pocket. "Thanks...for talking with me." I mumbled and the man immediately smiled. "You don't get out much do you son?" He said and fell back asleep. I just smiled and lied back down on the couch in the train. I was headed back to Balamb Garden for forgiveness and possibly even get back into the school.  
  
These dreams have been haunting me since the defeat of Ultimecia, which is about a 6 months of today. I mean one minuet I'm standing in the back of the Timber TV Station, the next I'm standing in a dark room with a dead corpse in front of me. I found out Squall was there too but he was on the ground covered with blood. I could tell he was dead and I ran straight out of there. That is probably why I'm having nightmares of me murdering helpless people. It was my fault Squall was dead but I don't remember even killing him. I didn't know where I was or who the hell I was! As time went on I started to remember all the horrible things I've done during that time. Teaming up with the sorceress, torturing Squall, taking command of Galbadia Garden, and many other things. My whole attitude changed for the better since the sorcerer's knight thing. Before all this happened I was a smart-ass with a cocky attitude. I didn't give a damn about anybody but myself.  
  
All that changed after the ordeal with the sorceress. I don't even have my gunblade anymore I just dropped it when I saw Squall's dead body. Now I'm trying to fix my wrong doings. I try to be nice to people, help them out with anything they need but no one would even give me a chance. I'm guessing the whole world heard about me teaming up with Ultimecia. So my last chance is to go back to Garden, beg and apologize to headmaster Cid. And hope to god that he lets me attend again. The only thing I could do now is wait for this trip to be over, I had enough with all this guilt and sorrow.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Seifer?" Headmaster Cid asked with anger in his voice. "You know I could have you killed instantly just for being a half a mile radius of Garden." I put my hands in my pockets nervously. "Yes sir." I mumbled looking down at my feet. I got here around 5:00 A.M. so everyone would still be asleep for at least another hour. "You definitely look different since the last time I saw you." Cid said eyeing me up and down. I no longer was sporting the same look. I lost the trench coat, my hair was shorter and now spiked up, I wore a black skintight muscle shirt, and plain old baggy jeans. I just nodded not glancing up at him.  
  
"Alright then why are you almighty Sorcerer's Knight?" I winced in pain and looked up at him. "I came back here to...apologize for the Sorceress thing...everything..." I stammered searching for the right words to say. "...Squall's death." He nodded, frowning at me for a second. "I can't accept your apology." _(I knew he wasn't going to forgive me...)_ I nodded trying to keep the tears inside of me threatening to come out. I turned getting ready to leave. "Seifer is there another reason you came here...?" I turned around with my head down. "No sir." I said wiping my eyes quickly with my sleeve.  
  
_(He'd never let me back into Garden so why bother...)_ "You want to come back?" I shot my eyes up in surprise. _(It's like he just read my thoughts.)_ "Do you? I mean you probably have no where else to go." He was right no where else would accept me...not that Garden would either, but he was giving me a chance to come back. "Are you sure...you even want me back?" "I don't want you back, but this is what you want, not what I want." He answered leaning against the front of his desk.  
  
"Thank you...Headmaster Cid." _(I can't believe it he's actually letting me back into Garden...)_ "You're welcome, now not everybody is going to be thrilled that you're back..." "I know." I mumbled looking down at my shoes again. "Now I know this is against all the rules in the Garden handbook but I'm going to put you in SeeD..." I looked at him shocked again. _(What the fuck is going on in Cid's head...)_ "I know you have what it takes to be in SeeD so... I'll make an exception just this once." He said smiling a little.  
  
I went up to him and hugged him. "...Thank you." I said letting go of him a little embarrassed. I expected him to push me off of him and start yelling at me but he just nodded and went on. "If you mess up once or step out of line your ass is out of here..." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "But to prevent that from happening I going to get someone to look out for you..." _(Great just what I need a damned babysitter...)_  
  


  


  
**Zell's POV**  


  
  
I've changed so much over the last 6 months... since Squall's death. I'm no longer the class clown and I don't take people for granted anymore. I guess you could call Squall my best friend so when he died I took it pretty hard. Rinoa did too I guess it hurts even more when you loose the love of your life. She is now my only friend.  
  
Everyone kind of split apart, it was like Squall was the one thing that held all of us together. Irvine went back to Galbadia Garden, Quistis is so messed up she can't even be near anyone who reminds her of Squall, Selphie still attended Garden here but got special permission to get out of school and help rebuild Trabia Garden. I guess you can say I miss them all but nothings going to bring them back so why bother.  
  
I was still in bed, I didn't get much sleep the night before then again I hardly ever get any sleep now. I rolled over in my bed and caught a glimpse of my alarm clock. (_5:30 AM I guess it's time I got up...)_ I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth after I was done I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror. I have to say I didn't look that different from before the defeat of Ultimecia, My hair was still freakishly long maybe even a little longer but I still wore it the same way. I also had Squall's chain necklace around my neck, it had a charm on it _(...Griever...)_ I had gotten it from the will he made I guess he knew he was gonna die that night. Other then that I still looked like the same ol' Zell.  
  
Classes didn't start till 7:30 AM but I usually got up this early to jog around the Garden, then to meet Rinoa in the cafeteria for breakfast. Also today was Saturday so today I had no classes. I walked out of my dorm when an announcement comes over the PA system. **_Will Zell Dincht please report to Headmaster Cid's office. I repeat will Zell Dincht please report to Headmaster Cid's office._** _(What does he want...?)_ Ever since Squall died Cid became Headmaster again.  
  
  
  
I walked into Cid's office and I saw a familiar looking person with his back to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it though. "Ahh...Zell I believe you already know Seifer Almasy." My body shook with anger at the sound of his name. "What the...!" I looked at the person finally figuring out that it was Seifer. _(What the hell is he doing back at Garden!)  
_  
  
"Forgive me of my questioning but what the hell is he doing here sir." I said trying to keep my cool. It took everything I had not to go up to him and kill him for what he put me through...what he put the whole world through. "He is now a member of this Garden Zell." Headmaster Cid said plain as day. _(What! How could he just let Seifer back into Garden! Even after everything he did!)_ "Wha...Why he tried to kill us all!" I yelled stomping my foot on the floor.  
  
Seifer had a hurt expression on his face from what I was saying but I didn't give a shit. "He was under Ultimecia's spell it wasn't entirely his fault." "But sir!" I yelled but he shook his head. "No buts." "ERUGH!?!" I screamed, punching a wall in his office. I ignored the pain that was growing in my fist. "Zell just calm down." I nodded anger still growing inside of me.  
  
"Seifer would you please step outside for a minuet?" "Yes sir." Seifer muttered with his head down and he walked out of the office. "Zell I want you to keep him in line like keeping him out of fights and stuff like that. I already assigned him into all of your classes and he will be going on SeeD missions with you. He is also going to be your roommate, if I understand correctly you don't have one anymore...ever since Squall died." He said his voice getting lower and more depressed. _(That's cuz Squall was my roommate you old man!)_  
  
"What! You can't make me do this sir!" I said angrily, I was pretty sure I was turning red. "Oh but I can, you don't do this or he steps out of line once not only is he out of here but so are you." _(I can't believe this! Why does it have to be me!)_ I hit my forehead trying not to accidentally kill Headmaster Cid. "Why are you doing this sir...?" "Because Zell I believe everyone deserves a second chance don't you?" _(Yes but people like Seifer don't deserve a second chance....they deserve the electric chair...) _I finally gave up and nodded my head walking out of Cid's office.  
  
  


**  
  
Seifer's POV**  


  
  
I was just leaning against a wall right outside Headmaster Cid's office. _(Out of all the people in the whole fricken Garden he had to choose Zell.)_ I could understand why Zell was so mad though even before I got possessed I was making fun of him. Now I have changed so I'll at least try to be civil to him. "Let's go Seifer." Zell huffed as he went by and I followed him into the elevator. We stayed silent I was afraid to talk to him.  
  
Then after a couple of minuets I broke the ice. "Uhh...Zell where are we going?" "Our dorm room." I answered not even looking at me and I nodded. _(Why did he have to put us together? I mean we're going to live together and we have all the same classes. It's like were gonna be fricken brothers...!)_ "Seifer...?" I looked up to see a student I didn't know at all and he ran up to me. "It is you! Man you better get out of here before I put you in the hospital!" His fist came right at my face and I squinted.  
  
I didn't even try to dodge the attack but the fist never came. Zell was holding the student's arms behind his back. "You try to touch him again I'll personally kick your ass! You got that!" Zell screamed and the scared student nodded. _(Why the hell is he protecting me...?)_ "Good now get the hell outta here!" He threw him to the ground and the student ran away. "Let's go." Zell said walking away and I followed close behind. _(wtf is going on...?)_  
  
  
  
It was all one big room; there were two beds one on each side, two desks side by side pushed up against the far wall right between the two beds, there was a large window right above the desks looking out to the ocean. A bathroom was leading off to the right. "The bed to the left is yours also the desk." Zell said pointing to the desk on the left.  
  
"You uhh...look kind of tired so why don't you get some rest." I nodded and sat down on the bed awkwardly Zell was just looking around when he turned to leave. "Where are you going...?" I asked and he looked at me hard. "I don't think that's any of your...ahh I'm just going to get breakfast..." I could tell Zell was trying really hard to be nice to me and I didn't understand it.  
  
"Zell..." "Huh...?" he said staring at the door. "...Thanks for helping me with that guy..." I mumbled and he stood there for a minuet. "Don't mention it." He said nodding, walking out the door. I laid down on the bed and let out a sigh. _(This was going to be harder then I thought... I might as well get some sleep...)_  
  


  


**  
Zell's POV**  


  
  
_(I can't believe I got stuck with such a bullshit assignment! I have to be Seifer's bodyguard geeeez! I can't believe Cid, he screws up I'm outta here, what a bitch.)_ I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet Rinoa for breakfast like I do every morning. On my trip there I heard many people talk most of it concerning Seifer like 'Is Seifer really back?' and things like 'What the hell is Headmaster Cid thinking!' _(I agree did Cid loose his mind?)_ I knew everybody would know Seifer was back by now, news travels fast around here.  
  
I reached the cafeteria and Rinoa was sitting at a table alone. _(There she is...)_ When she saw me she waved her hand at me. I walked up to the table and sat down beside her. "Hey what's up Rinny?" She looked at me and smiled. "Hi, have you heard about..." "About Seifer coming back yeah I heard about it." I said casually, taking a bite of the hotdog Rinoa bought for me. "Well is it true?" She asked punching my shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah its true. I'm the one who has to look out for him, he's in all my classes, he's even living with me!" I said banging the table. "What was Cid thinking?" She asked slurping down her soda. "I have no freaking idea but if he messes up once not only is he outta here but so am I." I felt like I was about to cry but I wasn't going to cry in front of Rinoa. "Well that freakin sucks man!" Rinoa said looking down at me and I started smiling.  
  
_(I'm a bad influence on her the more I'm around her the more she's gonna act like me.)_ I started to laugh, it was the first time I was truly having fun in a long time. "What is there something in my teeth?" She asked confused and I shook my head continuing to smile. "...Nothing, it's nothing."_**Will Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht please go to Headmaster Cid's office thank you.**_ _(Two times in one day that has to be some kind of record!)_  
  


  


**  
Seifer's POV**  


  
  
_ I was hanging against a wall when I tried to move my arms but there was something holding me back. "What the..." I looked to see what it was and it turned out my legs and arms were tied to the wall, my feet weren't even touching the ground. I looked around and I found out I was in D-District Prison. The same exact spot where I had tortured Squall. "Somebody help!" I yelled knowing it was useless. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you think you're all big and tough and now look at you begging for mercy." The voice it couldn't be could it...?  
  
"Squall! I'm so sorry!" I yelled looking at him but something was different about him, he had a sort of evilness in his eyes. There was a person standing at the switch with a mask over his face so I couldn't see who it was. "Don't go soft on me now, we didn't even begin torturing you yet." Squall said with an evil voice. "What made you choose to fight along with the Sorceress?" "I-I don't know...?" (What had made me turn evil and kill everyone?)  
  
"Wrong answer, flip the switch!" Electrical waves entered my body, I couldn't even tell you what it felt like. "Now Seifer we could go through this all day or we could save me a lot of time and you pain and get this over now." (This is how Squall must have felt when I put him through this...) "Now tell me Seifer when you were murdering all those innocent people, you enjoyed it didn't you?" "...no..." I said slightly above a whisper. "What's that I can't hear you." He said putting a hand up to his ear. "NO!" Squall shook his head in disappointment and signaled the guy to flip the switch.  
  
"ERRUAG!" I screamed in pain and agony. "That's two for two, you're not doing very well on these questions." Then a soldier walked in and started talking with Squall. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, maybe because of the immense pain surging through my body, I don't know. The soldier left and Squall looked apologetic. "As much as I love to see you in pain, I do have other places to be." (Finally this nightmare will end...) "Rinoa will you please continue with the interrogation" (Rinoa...?)  
  
"Yes sir." With that Squall walked out of the room. "Now let's get down to business." I could remember that voice from anywhere. "Is that you Rinoa?" I barely manage to say. The person at the switch takes of the mask and reveals the face of Rinoa. "Surprise." She said enthusiastically and threw the mask to the ground. "Listen Rinoa I-I'm sorry..." "Save it, I just need to know one thing..."  
  
"Go on." I say looking up at her beautiful face. "...Did you love me...?" She asked looking down at the ground. (I don't know? Did I love Rinoa...?) "Of course I did....I still do." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Seifer." "EEEERRUAG!" Once again I felt unbelievable pain go though out my body.  
_  
  
  


**Zell's POV**  


  
  
"I can't believe this." I say and Cid looks at me and Rinoa grinning like a mad man. "Well believe it you two and Seifer will be going on a SeeD mission. Here's the paper work." He handed me a portfolio, without looking at it I put it under my arm. "Uhh...Cid, Seifer isn't even a SeeD..." Rinoa said confused and his smile faded. "He is now." _(Did I just hear that...?)_ Rinoa let it go but I kept on fighting it. "Sir, you just can't make him a SeeD just like that!" I yelled snapping my fingers.  
  
_(I'm starting to really dislike Headmaster Cid.)_ "I can and I did." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "But..." "You keep arguing with me and I'll send just Rinoa and Seifer." _(Is he insane!)_ "Alright fine, I'll go." I shoved the papers into my jacket pocket. Then a siren went off all over the school. "What the hell's going on!" I yell and Cid looks panicked. "Oh my...missiles, we have to get everybody out." _(You gotta be fuckin kidding me...) _Nadia comes out of the computer room that recently got installed onto Cid's office.  
  
"Sir we have a problem..." "Yeah no shit sherlock." _(Rinoa definitely has to start hanging out with other people.)_ "How much time do we have Nadia?" Cid asked pacing around his office. "30 minuets to impact." "Oh god..." I sigh and Cid goes over to the intercom. **_Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion. I repeat..._**  
  


  


**  
Seifer's POV**  


  
  
I woke with sweat running down my cheek, I was also breathing heavily. _(It was just a dream... I really wish they would stop.)_ I got out of bed when I tripped over something solid and hit the ground. "What the..." It was a case slightly pushed under the bed. I opened it carefully and saw the one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. "Lion Hart..." I was amazed by it, the blade was glowing a light blue and the handle had grips on it. I then noticed a piece of folded up paper next to the weapon. _(What's this...?)_  
  
  


**  
Dear Seifer**  


  
  


_If you are reading this I died trying to save the world aren't you glad! Even though we _  
  
_ fought a lot I still feel like you were my brother maybe it was because I knew you for so _  
  
_ long, I don't know. In case you didn't know already this is my will, I wrote yours separate _  
  
_ from everyone else's I don't know why though. This note was in that case with my weapon_  
  
_ so you already know what you're getting. If it turned out you killed me at least I know I _  
  
_ died putting up a good fight...please look after Rinoa for me... thank you Seifer._  


  
  


**Squall**  


  
  
  
I folded the note back up and put it in my pocket, then my eyes flew back to the gunblade. I felt a weird feeling when I picked it up and swung it, careful not to hit anything. _(Seems like I still know how to use one of these...thanks Squall.)_ I attach the gunblade to my side. _**Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion. I repeat Missiles are heading our way, everybody evacuate immediately in an orderly fashion.**_  
  
"Missiles...?" All of a sudden the door opens and Zell busts in with someone behind him. "I see you found your weapon." Zell said and I nodded and focused my attention on the beautiful brunet behind him. "Rinoa..." I said _(Its really her...)_ She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "We don't have time for this, we gotta get outta here!" Zell yelled and I nodded. "Let's head for the garage, we could just drive outta here." Rinoa suggested and we agreed. The halls were filled with people running around panicking "Excuse us, move it, tryin to get through here!" Zell was yelling at all the crowds of people. We were running as fast as we could to the garage but people kept getting in our way.  
  
"Zell!" Rinoa screamed, getting pulled back by a crowd of people. "Rinoa!" He yelled trying to go back but the crowds of people wouldn't let him. She got up on a bench and put her hands around her mouth. "Meet me at my house in Deling City!" "We're not leaving without you!" Zell yelled and we both saw the look in Rinoa's eyes. "You have to trust me!" With that she ran away.  
  
"God Damnit come on we gotta go!" We both ran our asses off and when we reached the garage and there was only one car left. "That one, hurry!" I yelled. We got up to the car but it was locked. _(Figures...)_ Then I hear glass shattering, Zell had punched through the glass and unlocked the doors. I got in the passenger seat and Zell was already under the steering wheel. "Shit you know how to hot wire a car?" "I had some practice..." _(I guess Zell's not the momma's boy I had him pegged for...)  
_  
  
"Yeah baby!" Zell screamed when the car came to life. I saw that the garage door was closed. "Uhh...Zell the door's closed! Don't get any crazy ideas!" "Now what would make you think that...Oh and you better buckle the fuck up!" He said flooring it and I quickly put my seatbelt on. _(Shit he's acually gonna do it!)_**  
  
"Ahah!**" He yelled after we shot through the garage door. "I told you we'd make it!" He said continuing to drive out of Garden. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." I say holding my chest. Then there is a bunch of explosions heard behind us. I could feel the intense heat burning my skin; we just barely made it out of there. We keep on driving on our way to Balamb when Zell starts going off. "Damn it, goddamn it! Stupid ass piece of shit!" I just look at him weirdly. "We'll find Rinoa." _(I hope....)_  
  
"You better hope so or I'll kill you!" I could tell he meant every word of it._ (This is my fault if they wouldn't have come back for me Rinoa would probably be here instead of me.)_ "Rinoa's going to be fine." I said not believing a word I said. To tell the truth I didn't know shit if Rinoa was going to be all right or not. "Yeah how do you know?" He said and there was silence for a couple of minuets. "So I guess were off to Deling City?" I said knowing exactly what Zell would say. "You bet you're fuckin ass we are!" All of a sudden we hear a loud noise from above I look up and see a big red aircraft. "Zell look at that!" He looked up "The Ragnarok...I sure hope she made it on there..." _(Me too chicken wuss, me too.)_  
  
  
  


**Rinoa's POV**  


  
  
"How the heck am I gonna get outta here!" The front entrance was blocked and no one could get through. _(I sure hope Zell and...Seifer made it out ok...)_ "Rinoa!" I look and see Xu running towards me. "Xu thank goodness your alright but do you know where we can get the hell out of here?" "Yes we have to get to the 2nd floor balcony the Ragnarok is up there, Nadia is driving it." "Then what are we waiting for!" I yell and we both run for the elevator it was closing. **"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!!!"** Xu screams and we both dive in right before it closes. I get up off the floor to see an all too familiar face. "Quistis...thank you." "It was no problem at all Rinoa and Xu." She said helping me up.  
  
Quistis looked very different from 6 months ago. She now had short blond hair that came right before her shoulders and she now wore contacts that brought out her beautiful blue eyes. Other then that she still looked like the same Quistis only more mature...if that's possible. "Are you heading to the Ragnarok?" Xu asked getting up from the ground. "Why yes if I want to make it out of here alive." _(obviously who doesn't?)_ **Ding!**  
  
"Let's go!" I yell and we all run for the balcony. By the time we reach the hallway we see Headmaster Cid helping students onto the aircraft. "Come on please hurry we don't have much time!" "Cid!" Xu yelled and he looked surprised. "Oh I didn't think you were coming back and you brought Quistis and Rinoa..."_ (We don't have time for this!)_ "Cid lets finish this in the Ragnarok unless you'd rather us blow to bits your choice." I said and he nodded.  
  
"This way!" We all run into the Ragnarok and Cid runs ahead of us all. "Xu lead them to the seating area and all go to the cockpit and tell Niadia to get us the hell out of here. Xu nods and we all get to the seating area. I sit and buckle up, as does everyone else. I look at my watch _(Shit we only have 5 minutes!)_ "Niadia better get this thing started soon we only have 5 minutes left!" I yell gripping my armrests tighter. "Oh god were not gonna make it!" Quistis screams.  
  
"Yes we are!" I yell back. _(At least I hope so...)_ "Come on Nadia you can do it!" Xu prays and all of the sudden the ship starts to shake and we begin to take off. "Woohoo!" I scream along with the cheers of the others. I look back down at my watch.  
  


**(3...2...1...)**  


  
  


**BOOM!?!**  


  
  
A loud explosion is heard and we all knew that it was the end of Garden as we know it. _(I just hope they both made it out alive...)_  
  
  
  


**I know it was a very boring chapter but the next it'll get interesting I promise please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
